You're Gonna Go Far Kid
by FallenSilverWolf
Summary: Challenge from : Kagomelover's. Kagome has just completed the jewel and when she is making her trip home to tell her mother the well deiced she is needed some where more important. Itachi/Kagome/Hidan
1. Chapter 1

You're goanna go far kid

Chapter 1

Challenge from Kagomelover's

Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha for naruto.

Her body felt like it was on fire the pain was horrible; she could barley breath. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH" she screamed shooting upward from her sleeping bag.

She placed a tan hand over her heart sweat dripped down her skin her stormy blue eyes wide with fright her long raven locks where plastered to her body. "Mama?" a small voice called to her.

"Oh shippo, darling" Kagome said grabbing her kit hugging him tight to her bosom. "Are you alright mama? You where screaming and trashing around." Shippo asked and Kagome nodded kissing the top of his head

"I 'am fine sweet heart I…just had a bad dream" Kagome responded placing the kit back on the sleeping bag and then settling in herself hugging her kit tight to her as he cuddled closer to her.

Shippo was instantly taken by the dream world while Kagome stared into the darkness 'those red eyes they seemed so hateful yet in pain' Kagome thought a frown on her full lips.

She watched as the sky started into light up and the night turned to dusk. "Might as well get some z's" she muttered to herself closing her eyes. What Kagome missed was the look on the hanyo of her group and how a frown marred his peach skin his fluffy ears twitched to the sounds of running critters.

"Kill her…if she truly loves you she forgive you….. just like I did" he heard the words kikyo had told him when he had gone to meet her later that night. "What if I can't kill her?"

He remembered telling the clay pot. The look she gave and the sound in her voice was forever engraved into his mind. She looked disgusted, and hateful her voice was bitter and cold it didn't hold the warmth it use to have. 'It doesn't have the same warmth Kagome's voice has' he thought his breath caught in his throat as his eyes widen.

'Did I just compare Kikyo to Kagome?' he thought before shaking his head watching the sunrise up then looking down at his pack. His breath was caught in his throat has he saw the sun's rays glimmer around Kagome giving her and celestial glow but his heart stopped when her saw her stormy blue eyes flutter open they seemed to glow brightly all in all she looked breath taking.

Kagome groaned lightly has she felt the sun hit her body. 'Not one ounce of sleep' she thought tiredly. Placing a gentle hand on her kit she shook him awake and he grumbled in response. She leaned down and kissed his forehead.

"Come on now Shippo it's time to wake up" Kagome whispered softly to the small kit. Shippo opened his emerald eyes to see his mother's smiling face he in turn gave his own showing off his little fangs.

"Inuyasha" Kagome called turning her head to the hanyo that sat on the tree. "What is it wrench?" Inuyasha barked not caring if he woke the others. Kagome smile flattened slightly her heart ached at the insult yet she pushed it aside.

"I know kikyo may have been able to hunt for herself but may you please hunt for the group while I ready the fire?" Kagome asked sweetly. Inuyasha's heart skipped a beat at her smile yet he could see the hurt in her eyes. "Feh" He responded before leaping away to hunt for the group. "Mama, how can I help!?" Shippo asked excitedly.

Kagome tapped her chin before smiling gently down at her kit "Why don't you go and wake Miroku and Sango for me dear" She responded lighting the fire with her match. Shippo nodded his head rapidly his flaming hair that was untied flew around him before he ran to the monk and slayer.

Kagome shook her head and grabbed her old yellow bag lifting it with ease she placed it on her shoulder and walked a short distance to the stream near her camp. Sitting on her keens near the bank of the stream Kagome looked at herself.

She examined her long raven hair it reached a few inches below her butt. She brushed the dirt from her face that had sharpened slightly yet still retained the cute slightly cubby look.

She noticed her eyes had gotten more narrow and her lips fuller. Kagome took her tooth brush out of her bag and brushed her teeth all the more she noticed her canine teeth looked sharper and her teeth were spotless. Raising her mouth she stood up she reached down and pulled her pajama top off she frowned slightly seeing as her bra were too small for her growing breast.

She sighed and shook her head taking off her bra and putting breast bindings she found they were more comfortable then her bra and kept her girls in place while she ran. Reaching into her bag Kagome pulled out a shoulder cut long sleeve shirt and put it on.

She reached to her pajama short waist band and pulled it down her legs she was still amazed at how long and toned her legs where placing discarded clothing in her bag, she pulled out a black skirt with white tights.

She placed them on her person then rested her hands on her hips she had noted that they had gotten bigger yet her waist stayed small. Kagome slipped on her black flats before picking up her yellow bag and jogging back to camp. When Inuyasha had gotten back to camp with two boars he noticed Kagome was missing.

He gave a low growl about to go for the girl but what he saw made his jaw drop she looked amazing. "Lady Kagome good morning" the monk greeted and Kagome nodded to him The slayer greeted her sister with a hug before rushing off to the stream that Kagome had came from.

"Here woman" Inuyasha said throwing both the boars into the floor. Kagome gave him a quick smile before skinning the boars and cleaning them. She cut up the boars giving Shippo and Kilala raw chunks while she placed four other chunks on a slate flipping two of the chunks till they held a few brown spots she took them out and let the other two cook more.

"Inuyasha get your breakfast" Kagome called holding a plate up for the hanyo with his chunk of meat. Inuyasha grunted but got his plate and nodded his head at Kagome as to say thank you. Kagome simply raised her chunk to her lips and bit into it letting the blood swirl in her mouth for a few seconds before swallowing it and the meat she bit out of it. "Kagome why are you still eating barley cooked meat?" Sango asked as she flipped the other two chunks of meat.

"I have no idea at first it was just cause I was curious but now I can't seem to stop" Kagome stated licking her lips clean of any blood. "Mama it may be because of the bond!" Shippo cried he had a frighten look in his eyes. "Bond?" Miroku asked tilting his head slightly.

Inuyasha took this time to look spuriously at the miko and the kit. "What is he talking about Kagome?" Sango questioned her sister. Kagome shook her head and pulled up her sleeve to show a small blue fox print on the inside of her wrist. "Shippo and me did a blood bond thought we didn't know it would have these effects" Kagome stated pulling the sleeve down after her sister and Miroku had gotten a good look at the mark.

Inuyasha inwardly growled not liking that the kit had marred her perfect skin. It had been two hours after the whole mark problem that everyone settled down back to routine. "Three miles ahead is a middle class demon with four shards, Inuyasha" Kagome called as she ran across the forest floor.

Inuyasha just grunted and speeded up he was still upset that Kagome refused to travel on his back. He remembered her saying something about her being lazy and being too much of a burned. Kagome silently grab her silver pistol and charged it with purifying powers.

Once the demon was in sight Kagome move her hand forward and shoot two bullets of purity hitting the demon near its heart it roared in pain before bursting into dust. Kagome smiled to herself picking up the four shards pushing them into her side the shards glowed brightly before disappearing into her side.

She placed her gun away before turning to her team and she smiled at their shocked faces. "Weapons from my time" she answered simply before frowning. "From here on out we are after Naraku" Kagome declared seeing as she had taken the shards from Koga already Naraku was the last one on the list.

(I could end here but 'am on a roll)

Kagura could feel it so close her heart was at the tips of her fingers yet it was yanked away from her and yelled in pain. "You are no use to me anymore bitch" Her master growled.

Kagura gasped at her master squeezed her heart tightly. Then it all stopped 'am I dead?' Kagura wondered till she heard a thunk. She looked forward only to see her sister stare blankly at her and utter one word that made Kagura grab her heart and fly out of the castle. She was finally free of Naraku's clutches but at what price? She started to sob as she heard her sisters screams of pain yet she kept flying her sister had given up her own life to free her.

It had been hours that she sobbed for the death of her sister her cheeks marred with tear stains, her kimono almost ripped in half and that's how Inu-Tachi team found her. Inuyasha was about to attack but was stopped as he saw the miko run to the distressed woman and hug her. Inuyasha was about to yell out his complains but kept his mouth shut at the look Kagome sent him.

"Hush now Kagura" Kagome said rocking the wind demon back and forward to calm her down. "She's dead, She's dead" was all that Kagura was able to say. "Who?" Kagome asked her a puzzled look on her face. "Kanna" Kagura muttered and she cried harder. Kagome just ran her hand down Kagura's back to sooth her and she kept rocking her till Kagura fell asleep.

Kagome had a hard look on her face her eyes had gone cold. "He die's to night" She growled to herself as she softly placed Kagura near the fire Miroku had started. "I'll be back in a few hours" Kagome stated coldly walking into the darkness before anyone could stop her.

She was beyond man she was royally pissed. "Get your ass out here Naraku" She hissed seeing the spider demon sent a puppet out. "I want the real Naraku not a mere _Puppet_"

She growled flicking her wrist instantly destroying the puppet. Once Naraku had come out of the shadows did he see what he was up against. Kagome's hair seemed to float her eyes were tinted red and her purification powers danced around her in a blue/red glow.

Naraku narrowed his eyes making sure to keep a strong barrier around his body he knew this time there would be no games it was all one on one. Yet he inwardly smirked he thought he had the upper hand seeing has he couldn't died unless he had his heart which was miles away in a human city.

"Don't smile much _Hanyo_ it looks disgusting on you" Kagome spat at him and smiled when he growled. "Let's have a race _Hanyo_" Kagome smirked while Naraku's glare grew harder.

"Let's see who reach's your heart first you or me?" She purred and almost laughed at the look on Naraku's face it was pure shocked. "Just so you know 'am winning" she purred as Naraku's eyes widen seeing the miko turn to dust and so he rushed forward and cursed himself for being so stupid how could he had fallen for that trick?

Once he reached the village he could not smell the miko but he did feel the pulse of his heart. 'Wait why is, it behind me?' he thought before he gave out a loud groan of pain. "Now this wouldn't be any fun now if I were to kill you so fast"

Kagome laughed at the sight of the shocked Naraku. "Now fight" She growled leaping away from Naraku and taking out her pistol. Naraku growled and sent his tentacle's after her each one missing seeing as she jumped from one to another. She shot her purification bullets not bothering to aim.

Naraku smirked as the attack was deflected and she got distracted enough for him to find an opening and attack her. His smirk grew as he hit her shoulder causing her to crash into a tree and blood fly out of her mouth.

He started to laugh but soon it died down when he saw her chuckling and a shiver ran through his spine. When Kagome looked him in the eyes with a sadistic smirk on her face his face pale and she wrapped her arms around his tentacle sending waves of purification to him.

He screamed in agony yet sent another tentacle to her other shoulder and raised her in the air slamming her into all the tree's around him. "I 'am tired of playing this game Naraku it's time I end it." Kagome stated before shooting another of her bullets towards his chest. Naraku laughed thinking the bullet would not pass his barrier.

Yet he was shocked when he felt himself being purified the wrenched miko had done she had killed him.

With his last breath Naraku sent another tentacle straight to her heart only to have it deflected. He watched as she walked calmly towards him reaching for his part of the jewel and placing it in her side it merged into her body and she gave a tired smirk before staring at him "Goodbye Naraku" she said turning her back on him; he was dead anyway why bother and watch?

She walked to a nearby hot spring shredding all her cloth from her person she bathed herself removing the blood and sent of the dead Hanyo. Kagome sighed and leaned against the rock the star's seemed to dance about in the darkness of the sky. She placed a hand on the sandy bottom only to quickly retract it when she touched metal. She placed her hand back on the object and grabbed it; bring it to eye level she marveled at the simple sliver necklace.

It had an outline of a circle and inside the outline was an outline of an upside down triangle. Tracing the shape's gently she nodded that indeed it was beautiful even though it was simple has can be. She placed the necklace around her neck the shape landing a few inches above her bosom. Closing her eyes she let herself relax to the peacefulness of the forest. But what Kagome didn't notice was that the necklace glowed, a low yet bright orange color before the glow outlined her and seeped into her body.


	2. Chapter 2

You're Goanna Go Far Kid

Chapter two

Thank you all that have reviewed the story and I know this is kind a short but the third chapter is on its way.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto.

Kagome stood next to her sister who held the body of her dead brother. She placed a hand on Sango's shoulder only to have t jerked off. Sango glared at the raven teen her eyes held hatred pure hatred towards the miko. "WHY DIDN'T YOU SAVE HIM" She yelled as tears poured down her face as she tightens her hold on the body of her dead sibling.

"Sister I-" Kagome began only to be cut off by Sango who slapped her. "_**You are no sister of mine you whore of a miko**_" Sango hissed the whole group gasped. Kagome felt like someone had stabbed her in the heart as she touched her cheek and winced, it hurt.

"_**You have no idea how it feels to lose your whole family, you have a mother that waits for you to return to her a grandfather that cares and a little brother that is still alive**_" Sango growled out. Kagome frowned before giving Sango a cold stare. "You're right I have no idea how it feels to lose my family, but I do know how it feels to be betrayed by the one I thought of as a _**sister**_ one that I thought of as family."

Kagome spat her eyes turning colder. "I even thought of doing a blood bond with you, but now I see I would have made the biggest mistake of my life" Kagome said turning her back on a shocked slayer. "Let's go shippo" Kagome called calmly walking away from the group.

"Mama" Shippo mumbled as he stared between the ones he looked as his family and his mother. His little his heart broke his family was falling apart in front of his eyes. "I won't make you chose shippo, you'll be safer with them either way" Kagome said sensing his hesitation.

"Wench, What about you're promises to me?" Inuyasha called out causing Kagome to stop. "Those promises…don't make me laugh inuyasha" Kagome said giving him a broken smile has her eye's looked lifelessly at him. "Wench" He growled.

"You're right I did promise the man I wanted as my life partner many things but now he's nothing but a brother to me" Kagome said turning her back once again on them. "NO MAMA PLEASE DON'T GO, I'LL BEHAVE, I'LL BE GOOD, AND I'LL STOP ALL MY TRICKS JUST…please don't…go" Shippo cried as his mother's figure vanished from their sights.

"What did I do?" Sango asked herself she felt so lifeless she didn't notice that her brother's body turned to bones then slowly into dust. Inuyasha had his ears flatten to the back of his head. The monk looked broken the woman of his life cared more for her dead brother then the girl who became their sister. 'If he was just like Kikyo, then would she have cashed after him and left me to wait for her return just like Inuyasha did with Kagome?' He thought before he too turned and left the group that was once his family.

"Mama" Shippo kept whimpering before he ran after his mother he'd rather die trying to be with his mother then be by himself all over again. "Mama!" Shippo cried as he ran after his mother her scent had long ago been erased. His nose picked up the scent of rain before it started to pour down. Shippo quickly scurried to under a small root yet the rain still poured down on him. Thunder clashed down to the earth causing Shippo to yelp. Shippo shivered he was drenched, cold, alone and scared.

Thunder rang again making Shippo shiver mover and wrap his tail around himself. It was going to be a long dark night. Kagome leaned her back against the cave wall. "My son" she murmured as tears slid down her face. She could feel he was scared and that made her guilt all that more, stronger. "Be save I'll find you then take you away from here" She promised. It was dawn by the time the thunder storm had stopped and Kagome was out looking at very whole she could find for her son.

"SHIPPO!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. "MAMA HELP ME" She heard a shrivel scream. "SHIPPO, HOLD ON MAMA IS COMING!" She yelled back her aura blasting forward warning all demons to stay away. To say he was scared was an understatement Shippo was terrified out of his mind as the bat yoaki sinks it teeth into his leg. Shippo screamed loudly. He felt his mother aura before he saw her. The bat demon froze as it felt the power. "Let go of my son" it heard the bat turned and looked at the miko in front of it her blue eyes where cold. "No..My food..Mine" it hissed before sinking it's teeth into Shippo's chest piercing his little heart. "Shippo!" Kagome yelled as she killed the bat demon. "Shippo? Sweetheart?" Kagome called shaking her kit.

Yet shippo looked at his mother with glassily eyes. "Shippo speak to me baby please don't leave me 'am sorry please talk!" Kagome yelled franticly her hair falling forward tears rushing down her face as she shook her kit more. "Shippo please don't go I 'am sorry I shouldn't have left you all alone" Kagome cried her head laid across her son's chest hopping to hear his heart beat but she heard nothing. It had been hours that Kagome had stayed crying. Before she picked up her son and buried him under the god tree.

She grabbed a single white lily she stared at it sadly before biting her thumb and let her blood stain half the flower before fusing her miko energy to the flower. She stared at the glowing flower; she raised it to her lips and kissed it before placing it on Shippo's grave. "I'll miss you my son" She whispered. Kagome stood the wind blowing her hair to the side. Kagome walked to the well her mind was blank as she sat on top of it.

"I will never forget you Shippo" Kagome said into the wind as she fell into the well closing her eyes. If Kagome had her eyes open she would have seen the well glow orange. Once she felt her feet touch the ground did she open her eyes she stared at the open skies. She jumped lightly landing outside the well. "Where did you take me now?" She questioned the well before sitting on it. She knew better then to jump, she had a feeling the well wouldn't open up anymore.

"FUCK! YOU FUCKING ASSWHOLE GET YOUR STCHED ASS OVER HERE AND FUCKING FIX ME UP!" Kagome heard yet she ignored it till the cursing got on her nerves. 'Not even Inuyasha cursed this much!' Kagome screamed into her mind.


	3. Chapter 3

**You're Goanna Go Far Kid**

**Chapter three**

**Thank you all that have reviewed the story hope you guy like this chapter. Total of 2031 words in this passage. Review any if anyone would like to do any fan art I would love it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto.**

Kagome inwardly growled as she followed the cursing person. What she saw shocked her there in front of her was mauled body and its head was a few feet away from it cursing.

Next to the body was a male that just glared at the corpse. "Why did leader have to pair me with you?" the male questioned the corpse. "I don't fucking know, now just fucking fix me up you money obsessed zombie" The corpse yelled back. "How strange" Kagome muttered looking at the pair. "And who the fuck, are you!" The head yelled his dark pink eyes glared at her.

The other male quickly had what seemed to be a tentacle out his neon green eyes narrowed. "Who are you, and what village are you from" the male asked. "Don't Fucking asked stupid questions Kakuzu!" The head yelled causing Kagome to giggle making both males stare at her.

"And what's so, Fucking funny bitch!" The head asked her making Kagome go still as the last word left his lips. Her aura came out at full force causing the green eyed male to take a step back from the power he felt. "**MY NAME IS KAGOME, NOT BITCH, NOT WRENCH, OR ANY OTHER INSULTING NAME YOU CAN COME UP WITH!**" she growled her eyes flashing red as her hair flowing behind her.

"Well that's all you fucking had to say" The beheaded male muttered. "What village do you come from?" The green eyed male asked. "I come from no village to say the truth" Kagome replied the red fading from her eyes as she took in her aura. The male nodded and turned to his partner grabbing his head and connecting it to his body; he used his tentacles to sew the two body part together. "There your done Hidan" Kakuzu said turning to Kagome. "You will come with us" he said making sure he had all his things with him. "What gives you the idea I'll go anywhere with you?" Kagome questioned as she glared at Kakuzu.

"Cause if you fucking don't, you'll probably fucking die" Hidan stated cracking his neck and rolling his shoulders. Kagome stayed silent before her blue eyes landed on Hidan's wounded chest. "Hey, Wait!" She yelled running toward the male placing a hand on Hidan's shoulder. Hidan tensed up as soon as he felt her hand touch his shoulder, it felt like he was shot with lighting.

"Who gave you the fucking right to touch me!" He hissed at her. Kagome just glared at him and raised her hand it was glowing orange with a mix of red and blue in it. "Stand still and let me heal you" she barked at him causing him to freeze as she placed her hand over his chest making him glow, Kakuzu's eyes widen at the sight before him all the stitching that had once been on Hidan's body seemed to disappear from his body.

"There now was that so bad?" Kagome asked as she removed her hands from his person. "Uh…" Hidan's eyes were wide with shock. "You're welcome" She said giving him a warm smile before running ahead to where Kakuzu was. Hidan turned his head to the side as his cheek were tinged pink. "Idiot" He muttered glaring at the trees. "I know you are but what am I?" Kagome asked him turning her face over her shoulder she smirked at his dumb founded look. "A Bitch" he replied only to make Kagome smile. "I know you are but what am I?" She repeated as she followed Kakuzu. Kakuzu snickered under his mask knowing he wouldn't bother with his cursing partner till the trip to the base was over.

It had taken them over three hours to reach the base by that time Kagome was on Kakuzu's back fast asleep. "What the fuck are we going to do with her?" Hidan asked his partner his dark pink eyes were on Kagome. "I don't know, but what I do know is that leader will not be happy" Kakuzu said darkly. Hidan inwardly winced as he took pity on the girl. They both had quickly gotten attached to the strange girl. Both for different reasons, Kakuzu was saved by her when he had not sensed the rouge ninja till he heard a 'thud' and felt Kagome's aura raise a few degrees. Hidan's reason was simple the girl kept him amused either with her simple replies to his comments or when trying to copy one of their ninja move's.

"Kakuzu I don't think we can let her leave" Hidan stated, as Kakuzu nodded. 'Yes, she will stay with us' Kakuzu thought till he heard something 'clank' he looked down to see the same necklace Hidan had on his neck. "Hidan look at what she has around her neck" Hidan stared at the necklace with wide eyes. "How the fuck did she get that?" Hidan questioned himself. "I have no idea Hidan" Kakuzu replied before looking at the entrance of their base. "Prepare for the worst Hidan" Kakuzu stated walking into the base. "Hai" His partner muttered knowing no matter what that they would find a way to keep the girl.

"WHO THE HELL GAVE YOU PERMISON TO BRING AN OUTSIDER HERE!" 'Ugh…what's with all the loud noises?' Kagome thought as she rubbed her eyes. "Leader please understand -" the person was cut off and Kagome could hear the person was slapped. "I don't care if she is a god; I did not give you permission to bring her onto the base." A male voice growled.

"And what were we fucking going to do leader leave her to fucking die?!" She heard Hidan yell before she heard him grunt in pain. "_Yes_" the other male voice hissed. '_**Pack mates hurt must protect**_' Kagome heard in her mind "Yes" she growled as her aura pulsed, causing the three males in the room freeze has they watch the female stand her eyes glowing red. What Kagome saw caused her blood to rage Kakuzu had a purple burse on his cheek seeing has his mask had fallen off; Hidan was stabbed in the stomach with a sword. "_**Must kill threat to pack**_" Kagome growled in a demonic voice.

All the males' eyes widened when they heard her, 'Leader!' both Hidan and Kakuzu thought before blocking Kagome's view of their leader. "Kagome calm down this our leader" Kakuzu yelled at her but it had no effect, seeing as she kept repeating "threat to pack, kill". "He's our Fucking alpha, bitch!" Hidan yelled at her seeing that the words had gotten through to her. "_**Alpha?**_" She growled standing still. "Yes I 'am their Alpha" the leader had said walking in front of his members.

The males behind him stiffened as soon as they saw Kagome stand inches away from their leader. "_**No Alpha to me, they are mine to protect, **__**Mine**_" She growled at him her last word filled with venom as she glared at the leader. "Very, well Hidan, Kakuzu she is you're responsibility from now on" Their leader told them turning his back on the pissed off female. 'He's back down' Kagome thought still slightly shocked at what she had said.

'_**Yes, my pack mates, mine**_' She heard the voice in her head purr and strangely enough it had calmed her down. "Kagome?" Hidan asked once he had seen the red fade from her eyes. Kagome turned to face him and smiled before saying something that shocked both him and Kakuzu "mine." Kagome turned her head to look at the orange haired male. "Next time do not touch what is mine and I will not harm what is yours…Pein" Kagome purred leaving the room to follow the two males she had grown close to.

Pein stood frozen staring at the door he was horrified. 'That…that girl was not kidding I could see it in her eyes' He shook his head and sat down on his chair deep in thought. The base was small seeing as it was just a place to be before heading off to the next mission. The living room had one sofa that could fit four people and two love seats a blood red rug with a small glass coffee table to the right side of the sofa was a book case full of books and scrolls. The kitchen if you could even call it that held one fridge, one counter, one stove, and one sink the whole room was dull. Following the males Kagome noted a few things she could change the whole place was dull, and dusty. She quickly took notice that each door she passed had a different name to them. Kagome hadn't notice that Hidan had stopped before it was too late and she bumped into him. She gave a yelp as she fell, she closed her eyes waiting for the impact but it never came she felt warm muscular arms holding her shoulders, Kagome opened her eyes and found herself staring into red eyes with strange black designs in them. Kagome came back to reality when she the eyes narrow, she quickly stood and bowed.

"Thank you for catching me" Kagome said as she stood her savior face was reminded her of Sesshomaru except without the demonic markings and the pointy ears. His face was framed with long black bangs that reached his chin the rest was in a low pony tail. "Hn" The male said before walking away. Hidan was watching the exchange and he was not too happy with the way Itachi had looked at her. "Come on Bitch." Hidan said and smirked as soon as Kagome glared at him and her hands turning into tiny shaking fist.

Oh god did he love that look on her face; her blue eyes dance with rage her full lips were put in a frown and she had a habit of leaning down when angry giving him a good view of her breast, and the way her fist shook 'Kami, I can think of other ways to use her hands but I would prefer them around my co-…crap' Hidan cursed in his head has he felt his members pulse and grow at the thought of her licking her lips as she rubbed his cock and then sucked it. 'Shit!' Hidan quickly ran into his room and went into the bathroom to relief himself of his 'little' problem.

"That was strange" Kagome muttered and Kakuzu nodded before gesturing her to go inside first. What they both missed was the pair of glowing red eyes that stared at them well mostly focused on Kagome as she walked into the room. 'It seems I found a new _toy_' the male thought before disappearing into the shadows. "Hey Itachi- sama where have you been?" A gruff voice asked. "Nowhere that is of importance to you Kisame" Itachi said as he sat on his bed, taking out a scroll and starting to read it as Kisame just looked at him puzzled before shrugging and continuing to sharing his sword.

'Itachi has been acting strange since that little blue ball hit him in the chest.' Kisame thought frowning his beady eyes narrowing as he ran a finger down the side of his sword feeling the yellow goop that was on it. 'And why did that thing call me a Hanyo?' Kisame thought before smashing his fist on the table causing Itachi to lift his head and raise an eyebrow at Kisame's action.

"Am going out for a while don't bother looking for me" He told his partner who just grunted at him. "It's not like you would care to do so anyway" Kisame muttered never seeing the glare Itachi has sent him. Neither hearing the scroll hit the floor, or the sound of his partners foots steps, or when his partner stabbed him in the heart with his own sword.


	4. Chapter 4

**You're Goanna Go Far Kid**

**Chapter Four**

**Thank you all that have reviewed the story, Kagome dose seem a little out of character but it will be explained later on in the chapter.**

**Warning: Sexual content.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto.**

Hidan hissed as the cold water hit his overheated form. 'Why does she have to be so fucking hot?' he questioned himself. He ran a hand through his wet silver hair. Hidan looked at the ceiling while his other hand traveled to his throbbing members seeing as the cold water was doing nothing to help him. "Fuck" he muttered gripping himself and started to pump him members closing his eyes. He imagined it was Kagome griping him and pumping as she pressed her chest closer to his.

Hidan shut his eyes and inhaled quickly while in his minds eyes he saw her sucking and nipping his neck while tighten her grip on his cock. Hidan was startled out of his fantasy when he felt a delicate hand wrap around his own. His eyes snapped open to see the girl of his fantasy in front of him nude as the day she was born. The sight of her made his members stand harder and more painfully. Kagome was drenched head to toe her black hair was sticking to her body and water droplets ran down her every curve, her lips were parted and her eyes where half hooded. Hidan groaned as he felt her press herself against him and lean close to his ear.

"You should have told me you needed my assistance and I would have gladly given it." She purred nipping his earlobe. Kagome had moved his hand and taken over pumping him gripping him tightly. Hidan hissed at the feel of her the real thing was better than the damn fantasy he was having, he concluded. Kagome moaned lightly has Hidan grab one breast while his other hand traveled along her body till it found her opening.

He smirked as he saw her shiver because of his touch; he lightly traced her clit with his index finger causing her to give a low moan. Hidan quickly shoved two of his into her opening causing her to gasp and moan loudly as he fingered her. He groaned as he felt how hot and tight she was. "You're so fucking tight!" Hidan growled causing Kagome to moan and move her hand faster.

Kagome quickly removed his hands off her person before falling to her knees looked straight at Hidan and he looked down at her panting lightly. Kagome kissed his cock before lightly licking it, she move one hand to cup his balls as she took him in her mouth causing him to groan out loudly, while her other hand went to her dripping lips and inserted a finger into her clit. She started to suck him and bob her head while she played with his balls and fingered herself. "Fuck! Ugh…Damn suck me dry bitch" Hidan moaned out while placing a hand behind her head making her take in more of his dick. He was so close oh so close till she stopped he glared at Kagome as she stood. "Why the fuck did you stop!" he growled only growl in pleasure as Kagome wrapped both her legs around his waist, and used his shoulders as a lever before she placed her clit on top of the base of his cock as she moved back, and forward never letting him inter her while he held her up by grabbing her ass.

Seeing as he was in perfect level with her breast he took one nipple in his mouth and started to bite it and suck it, causing Kagome to ach her back and moan loudly. With a final thrust from Kagome they both released themselves. Once the pleasure had died down Kagome blushed and quickly redress and left a smirking Hidan to shower. Kagome placed a hand on her red face and she shook her head. 'What the hell did I just do?!' She cried as tears started to gather around her eyes and she cried. When Hidan came out of the shower he noticed Kagome was curled up in a corner of a room tears running down her face. He sighed and ran one of his hands through his hair. "What the problem down" He asked her sitting on his bed. "The problem…The problem is that I 'am a whore!" She screamed at him as tears continued to fall. Hidan's eyes narrowed "And why are you a whore?" he growled causing her to flinch. "What I did back there was improper it is what whores do…oh kami what would mama say!" She wailed hugging herself as if to keep from breaking. That, when Hidan really saw her she was a small, vulnerable and fragile. For the first time in his life he felt guilty and useless. "Had you done it before?" He asked her looking down at the floor. "D-done w-what?" She hiccupped. "Have you had sex before?" He clarified his question. Kagome's eyes went wide and she shook her head "n-no!" she yelled her face red. "

Then you have nothing to worry about" He standing and walking towards her. "b-b-but" She stuttered only to be cut off when Hidan gently grabbed her face "No Fucking buts" He told her before exiting the room leaving a baffled miko. '_Miko_' Kagome heard she looked around only to find nothing. _'Help me miko'_ she spun around see a blue light fade into the wall. _'Hurry miko!'_ the voice yelled. Kagome quickly ran out the room and followed the blue light. She didn't notice red eyes staring at her. "Foolish girl" the owner of the red eyes said. Kagome quickly saw what seemed to be a human on the ground bleeding, but as she got closer the human turned into a bleeding great white shark.

"Oh my god!" She muttered quickly calling out her miko ki to heal the wound the shark had. The blue light floated around the body till she was done. "There you go all healed up" She said to the blue light. _'Thank you miko-mama'_ the orb said before vanishing into the body of the shark. The shark's body twisted and turned while glowing brightly. Kagome had to close her eyes because of how bright the light was. Once the light died down Kagome opened her eyes to see a small blue skinned child no older than three years old. Kagome's eyes were wide and she gently ran a hand down the young boy's hair and skin. "Scales" she muttered in awe as rubbing her hand against the child's skin. The boy's face changed to displeasure before opening his eyes.

Kagome gasped as his beaded eyes stared at hey blue eyes in wonder. "Hi there" Kagome said gently "mama?" the boy asked as he tilted his head. Kagome shook her head "No sorry my name is Kagome you are?" Kagome asked. "Kisame!" the boy chirped hugging her. Kagome was taken back for a minute which caused Kisame to think she was disgusted with him. He started to shake as fat tears appeared "I-I 'am sorry me forgot am a monster!" he cried which made Kagome quickly close her arms around the shaking boy shushing him "Oh no, no I don't think you're a monster at all you just startled me when you hugged me" she cooed to him as she rocked him back and forward.

She lifted the boy as she stood up resting him on her hip his head rested just above her bosom, his small hands where tangled in her hair. Kagome walked back to her packs room as she passed a black door with three red dots an almost evil aura touched her ki causing it to shrink back into the room Kagome glanced at the room before turning her gaze back at the small boy in her arms and so she continued on her way. Itachi glared at the wall before hissing and placing a hand over his shoulder. "What's wrong with me?" he hissed gripping his shoulder as blood started to run down his shoulder and hand. '_**Soon human, you will learn soon kukukuk**_' Itachi heard before the pain became too much for him to bear and his world blacked out.

'_**Once you awaken you will be human no more' **_the voice rang in the room. Itachi was covered, by a thick green miasma which grew every hour. "Ugh" Itachi groaned as he rubbed his forehead. He slowly wobbled to his bathroom and splashed water on his face before placing his hands on either side of the sink. Itachi lifted his head and stared at the mirror his eyes widen in horror at what he saw. The person staring back at him had deep red eyes rimmed with a silver circle, the males face had become sharper and his lips slightly more plumper, his black hair reached his mid back, while on his cheek bones where silver strips.

Itachi snarled at the male only to see the male copied his expression showing off his pearl white sharp fangs. He raised his hands only to see he had claws. That's when Itachi saw it on his left shoulder was a blue green scar in the shape of a small cat's eye. Itachi felt something twitch on top of his head patting his head he felt something furry then he turned to the mirror and bended his head to see what was on top of his head as soon as he saw two furry cat ears twitching at every sound he heard "What the-" he was cut off has he felt something wrap itself around his leg. He looked down to see a long black tail wrapped around his leg. "What happened to me!" he growled '_**I can explain cub kukukuk**_' Itachi heard a voice said. "Where are you?!" Itachi asked and the voice laughed _**'turn around'**_ the voice said. Itachi did as he was told and looked at the mirror.

"All I can see is my reflection" Itachi stated '_**Ah yes you my only see you're self but I 'am within you**_' the voice said. Itachi eye's narrowed "Get out of my body" He snarled. _**'Ah but you see I can't cause am part of you as you are now a part of me**_' the voice responded "How so" Itachi questioned '_**I am you're beast**_' the voice said it as if it was the most normal thing in the world. "Like, a tailed beast?" Itachi asked tapping his claws against the sink. '_**No, do you not know of youkai cub?**_' the voice asked.

"No" was Itachi's simple answer. '_**Hmm then find the Miko to tell you what a youkai is cub**_' his beast told him. "A Miko?" Itachi questioned his beast, but said beast didn't reply to his question. Itachi growled in annoyance feeling himself give off what he thought was his chakra only to feel like it was zapped and retreat back into him. Itachi went to his bedroom door and opened it looking to the side he saw his new toy walking away with what seemed to be a childish Kisame "A Miko" he smirked.

Kakuzu huffed as he dragged the three dead bodies back to the village he had passed when he had his concealment Justus. Placing it back on so he wouldn't get caught he mind started to wonder how Kagome had came to possess a ritual necklace like Hidan's. Rushing inside the village to get his bounty and back to the base he truly was curious as to why Kagome was even wearing it.

From all three bodies he had gotten 7,345 yen. 'It's not much but it will do for now' he thought dropping his Justus once he was far away from the village. As Kakuzu Turned he gave no thought to how the tree's around him changed or the fact that he was now in a opening being stared at by a women in tight uniform or a white haired male with doggy ear's on his head. "Why do you smell like Kagome" the male asked Kakuzu causing him to look at him blankly. "Who are you?" He asked back. The male glared at Kakuzu "Answer my Fucking question Bastard!" the male growled at Kakuzu who in returned glared back at him.

"Who are you?" Kakuzu repeated his question. "Why I oda!" the male yelled pulling out his sword only to have the female place a hand on his. "No Inuyasha this man may be our only connection to Kagome" the female spoke. "Hmp whatever Sango" Inuyasha growled putting away his sword. "How do you know Kagome?" Kakuzu asked them. Sango looked down guiltily "She was like a sister to me and I betrayed her" Sango said tears finding their way into her eyes. Kakuzu stared at Inuyasha

"What is she too you?" he asked. Inuyasha flattened his ears "She was suppose to be my mate but something happened" He muttered feeling empty. "Kagome found me and my partner and healed him she's back at the base but from the looks of this place we are not where I live" Kakuzu told them closing his eyes. 'I knew I should have stayed at the base' he yelled at himself. "A fair exchange" Sango muttered her eyes widening. "The witch!" She yelled.


	5. Chapter 5

I know am late every late, but a lot of things have come up, and one of them almost drove me to stop writing, but here is the new chapter of your going to go far kid. I know it's not much but it will do for now i will try to updated as fast as I can.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto.

She couldn't help the tears that fell from her eyes, the small child clung to her tightly and looked at her worriedly. "Are you okay?" he asked in his squeaky voice, She shook her head and held the child tighter to her body.

'Shippo' she thought sadly, "What's wrong mama?" the child asked, "I miss my son" She said, Kisame frowned he didn't like the fact that his new mama was sad. "What happened to him?" came the next question.

Hidan stood still listening to the conversation, "He was killed trying to go after me, I buried him next to an very old tree" She stayed quite for a second closing her eyes she felt a soft smile place its self on her lips.

"I still remember the day me and Inuyasha found him, he tried to steal form me but we ended up saving him from his fathers killers, ever since then he's stayed with me" her voice cracked a bit as she said the next sentence "he started to only call me mama two weeks ago, after our blood bond, god I miss him!" she chocked sliding to her knee's she broke down.

Tears gathered in Kisame's eyes as he felt his mothers pain, he nuzzled her neck letting go his feelings to mourn for the brother he had not met. Hidan clenched his fist, he wanted to hold her but restrained himself, he was a killer, a missing nin, he would not let a slip of a girl change that fact. He did not deny that it hurt him to see her like this, it killed him but he knew his place and she would soon see that this place is full of death, and one must not mourn for every life even if it was of a child.

With that Hidan turned and left her there, and he would live with his choice even if it would come back and bite him in the ass. He turned and walked away, his destination in mind 'I may not come back for this mission' He thought closing his eyes. "Hidan, have you made your choice yet?" the leader asked not looking at his worker already knowing his choice.

Hidan said nothing and just brushed past the leader not looking back because if he did then he knew that he would have second thoughts 'I'll remember your name' he thought to himself as he walked out the base. Itachi sat silently watching the miko, cry her heart out, the sight disgusted him beyond end, yes he had killed the clan to spare his brother from being part of a war, yes he tortured the boy but he couldn't find the compassion whiten himself anymore.

'**Because those feelings are nothing but a show of weakness**'the voice in his head told him and he could not find a single reason to argue with that thought. His tail flickered to the side, as his eye's trained on the child in her arms and glared. '**The Hanyo will just not die will he?**' the beast taunted Itachi '**it seems you have failed to kill the filth**' the voice hissed in disgust. 'When have I ever thought of Kisame like that?' Itachi shook his head, slowly approaching the crying miko.

He wrapped his arms around her even though his beast was yelling at him not too, yet something deep within himself purred at the feel of her in his arms how her watery eyes glanced up at his newly strange one, and muttered one word that broke his reality "Demon". His eyes widen as his body froze, "no, the voice called me a youkai" he muttered lowly. Kagome nodded "A Youkai is a demon, you are a jaguar youkai" her eyes narrowed as the tears slowly came to a stop, as the young boy gave a low growl and Itachi winched as the voice yelled loudly.

She raised a hand slowly as it glowed a bright red, she let it touch his temple and voice got louder. "That voice what dose it call itself?" She questioned pushing her power further. "my beast" She shook her head as her energy's came at full force. "That is not your true beast, it would tell you to protect what was yours, not go on a killing spree, only a weak youkai and beast do kill everything, you are not weak at all" she whispered as she drove out the voice.

Itachi growled loudly as her purification powers ran threw his head. A blue haze poured out of Itachi's body giving a hiss "**I will kill you miko don't make a mistake about that**" it growled before evaporating into thin air. Itachi looked at her "Why where you crying?" he asked hugging the miko to his chest, where he felt the purring become louder. "I was remembering my adoptive kit, Shippo" was her simple reply.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Inuyasha

This chapter may be confusing but it will make sense later on. I don't own the songs.

_I'm sorry,_

_for the demon I've become, _

Year Ten

She screamed feeling the, knifes dig into her back, the tears would not fall for she had none left to shed. Eyes bleeding red she growled and hissed at the top of her lungs her fangs snapped at those that grew closer to her injured body. "Die demon!" The yells came as she charged forward. Her claws ripped threw the bodies, bloody fangs shredding threw those that attacked from above. She left them alive but in pain some missing legs and arms other's missing the lower part of their body or their sides. He would regret all the things he did to her. She would make him suffer.

_You should be sorry,_

_for the angel you are not, _

He paced in his tower, the beast he had release was one he had hoped would help him concur the country yet it all went wrong. The beast looked at him in betrayal as if he had harmed it in an unforgivable way. He was sure he had never seen the beast before, or at least he thought he hadn't he could not remember much of the last nine years, he could only remember meeting the woman beside him, her brown eyes trained on the battle outside, her long brown hair that he had once seen as shiny as the stars was dull to him held in a high pony tail, her body wrapped in black silk and pink lines, her large boomerang was slung to the side. His red eyes trailed in silver looked at her in strain, why did he love her?

_I apologize,_

_for the cruel things that I did, _

"Kagome move out of the way!" the young man next to her yelled, she jumped up as high as her fox body would let her, as the man swung his scythe enflame, he chuckled seeing the bodies fall left to right, he ripped the head off one of the males that dare go near his mate. "**Hidan, get on **" Her voice calm in the heat of battle even if her thoughts where racing, He jumped landing on her shoulder avoiding an injury on her back. She inhaled before letting stream of her blue fire on their enemy, as she made illusions to divert the other swarm of people. "Tear them apart for trying to hurt our kit!" He yelled sending waves of his blades out. He spotted one of the few that where there to help them "Kakuzu get the fuck on!" He yelled seeing the waves of flames incase the army in front of them.

_But I don't regret, _

_one single word I said, _

Year nine

Her heart hurt as she glanced on 'not again' she whimpered seeing her intended kissing her former friend. Kisame growled gripping his sword tightly as he stepped forward yet stopped feeling his mothers hand on his shoulder "no, I will handle this, just go to Hidan" she said walking forward as he turned his back he looked back unsure. "I thought you would have stayed with Miroku" Her voice broke the ties of lips, Sango looked at her without a care. "He was nothing but a bug, unlike the beast I have now, and like me he doesn't want second best" She sneered but gasped when she felt the hard claws clash with her cheek. "no, he just wants a _**whore**_" Kagome's eyes flashed darkly, and she frowned "You have to put those you wish for a mate under a spell to have them" She stated more than asked. Sango smiled and clapped her hands feeling the small mirror glow brightly, causing Kagome to scream and shift to her fox form, before incasing her within the mirror.

_Just walk away make it easy on yourself, _

Kisame's eye's widen "mother" he muttered before rushing to find the other members. Sango smiled feeling her skin crack, looking at the mirror she frowned seeing the black liquid drip on it. "It's best we go now, love" she said turning and walking out of the cave that held no longer value to her. Itachi looked blankly as he felt something trying to claw out of him and tear his love apart, he held it back and followed her out.

_Just walk away please release me from this hell, _

Kagome screamed and pounded on the mirror, slammed her body against it, her powers flared before residing into her body. She saw the dark liquid slide into her hell, it took the form of her dead kit. She backed up as he came forward, she shook her head "no!" she yelled. The kit smirked and flew forward to her, as she screamed.

_Just walk away there's just nothing left to feel_,

Year 8

He looked down at the bloody corpse in front of him, he saw her sadistic smile. "She deserve worse" she spat on the body of his first love. "because of her you lost Kagome" was her reasoning. He shook his head and fell to his knees running his claws threw her bloody hair, his face felt wet. "Don't cry for something that wasn't even alive" Sango sneered. Ever since they had gone back to the witch Sango had changed she wasn't the same, she felt more evil disturbed. "Inuyasha we have to go the portal will not hold for long" She commanded, turning with out fleeing a thing. He leaned down and kissed his first love one last time before following the slayer.

_Just walk away pretend that none of this is real, _

Kakuzu hissed tugging at the restrains, he looked at the girl across from him, her cool gray hair in a low pony tail, was dirty her amber eyes held determination. "I am guessing you are Sango correct?" he asked seeing her look up a him surprise. "y-yes" her voice rasped from when she screamed so long ago. "What happened?" he asked tugging once again at the ties. Seeing her shake her head he saw the marks on her neck still slowly bleeding.

_Could you forgive me,_

_if I told you that I cared, _

Year seven

"Please Miroku listen to me!" she yelled tears streaming down her face. He shook his head. "Sango am a married man now, please stop making a fool of your self" he said softly before looking down to see his daughter with her dirty blond hair and his violet eyes. "Is she bothering you mate?" The golden deer demon asked standing next to Miroku. "No, go back to bed Misa remember you are still pregnant" Miroku scolded his wife lovingly. Sango turned her heart broken, "I love you" she whispered walking away.

_Would you be sorry,_

_if I swore that I'd be there, _

"Wait!" the voice called, Sango turned seeing the demon walk to her as fast as she could in her condition. "I would like it, if you stayed and became the godmother of my children, I know how much he cares for you" Misa said with a smile grabbing Sango's hand and placing it on her belly. She looked down then back up to the brown eyed deer and gave a short nod. "Do not worry he's changed from back then, but not much" the deer reassured Sango. 'As long as am allowed I will stay even as just a friend' she thought to herself walking back with Misa.

_Please forgive me,_

_for laughing when you fall, _

Year six

She laughed as he fell, as he pushed himself to find her reincarnation. She loved to tease him, to make his emotion run. To see when he would final break. She would make his life a living hell, not because she was angry or hurt, oh no but because she felt a thrill of it. "Kikyo!" he yelled, looking everywhere for her. "What is it Inuyasha?" she asked keeping to the shadows. "Please come out, I need your help" he said standing straight his ears flat against his head. "Help in finding Kagome? Why she's happy isn't that what you want for her?" she shot each question after the previous one. She smiled in stratification seeing his defeat form.

_I'm so sorry,_

_but I never cared at all, _

"Do you still love me?" the question was so simple that she almost laughed when it came out. She could see he was struggling, trying to grip any form of the answer. "You can't, truly still love me?" she asked calmly hopping he was not an idiot. "Of course, I still love you Kikyo" he said trying to spot where she was. "Funny I never did" she said watching him fight himself trying to find a reason for her response. Kikyo smiled and left him where he was, she could have more fun later.

_Just walk away make it easy on yourself, _

Year five

"I can't do this anymore" Kakuzu sighed feeling the weight of the group on his shoulders. "What do you mean Kakuzu?" Sango asked petting Kilala as Inuyasha huffed. "I can't be in this group anymore knowing about what happened those nights ago" he stated looking at the two other members of the group. "Stay with the money, I'll find a way to make some for my self" he said, it took much of him not to take the money for himself. He wasn't greedy oh no, he just didn't want it to all be gone in one day. He jumped away from them to a village far from the group as possible.

_Just walk away please release me from this hell, _

"Sango please let me go" Inuyasha said gruffly, feeling the woman's arms around his waist, he hated how his hell was with her, how she made everyone in his life disappear slowly but surely. "Why Yasha?" she mumbled into his bare back. "I need to go and think for a moment" he lied smoothly. She hmp and let him go turning showing him her back. Inuyasha growled as he rested his head on Kikyo's neck, enjoying the feel of her as she gripped him. "I love you" he muttered lowly. "I know" was her moaning response.

_Just walk away there's just nothing left to feel, _

Year four

Hidan looked at Kagome holding her two children, she was humming peacefully. The girl was his while the male was Itachi's. From what he had understood demon's usually have more then one mate to better protect the female. But did that mean she felt nothing for him, that he was just a part of the past? He didn't like that fact but he would not turn away not this time. He'd make sure she felt more then nothing for him.

_Just walk away pretend that none of this is none of this is, _

And so she walked on like nothing had happed, like he was not even there. "Kagome!" He called hopping she would listen to him this time maybe even look at him. Yet she never did knowing it was unfair to him, that she would keep the children from him. "Kagome!" "stop cursing" she said simply knowing he would get what she ment.

_Just walk away make it easy on us both, _

Year three

"I' am fucking home guy's!" Hidan yelled barging in only to get glared at by the leader, whom was holding a small silver haired girl, She had two fox ears on her head and a soft looking silver tail. "Who's the fuck is she!" He asked only to get smacked behind the head. "Your daughter" Hidan growled and turned to see Itachi was the one that smacked him. "Bastard!" he hissed only to have his eyes widen seeing him holding a black hair child with ears like Itachi and a furry tail. The boy's eyes were open showing stormy blue eyes as he gave Hidan frown.

_Just walk away there was never any hope, _

"Don't you Fucking walk away from me!" He yelled drawing her back. "You left, and never came back till today!" She hissed tugging away from him. "Why didn't you tell me I would have stayed!" he argued back. "there wasn't any hope for that in the beginning" she whispered looking down to the floor. "Enjoy your freedom" she told him without looking back.

_Just walk away you already know the deal, _

Year two

"Your leaving again." She stated looking down her hands protectively on her abdomen. He said nothing They had been going back and forth since he first left. She didn't bother to cry anymore. "When will you be back?" he gave no answer to her question. She smiled sadly, as Kisame placed a hand on her shoulder "he'll be back in time" he whispered knowing his mother could hear him. She nodded and turned so she would not pester the white hair male that she loved. 'I hope he will be back, for both of us my little flower' She thought to her unborn kit.

_Just walk away pretend that none of this was ...none of this was real._

Present

"Where's Hidan?" Kagome asked as she walked into the living room holding the child Kisame. "Out on a mission he may not come back" the leader said with out looking up from his papers. Kagome's eyes widen feeling hurt that Hidan had left without a goodbye. "Kagome" She turned to see Itachi standing to the side. He nodded to the entrance "Where going out" He told her before walking forward knowing she would follow.


End file.
